Falling For Joey
by jaurenfan
Summary: Joey broke laurens heart 5 years ago, now she's back with their son. Will joey fight for what he wants? And will lauren forgive him? - im new to this, so please read inside
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hi guys im new to this site, but ive been writing this story, and thought i would share it. i hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think or if theres anything i should change, and if you want me to carry on posting. thanks. **

* * *

Lauren stood watching the scene in front of her, people in mourning, a family without a loved one. She didn't want to be here but she couldn't just leave. She had told her mum she probably wouldn't be able to make it, but something in her mind made her go. She carried on watching as the coffin was lowered into the ground, tears ran down her cheeks as she whispered goodbye to her granddad Jim. She looked around at all the sad faces, recognising most of them. Her attention was caught when she spotted him. He had his back to her, but she could tell from the build and hair that it was most defiantly him. Joey. Her cousin. The love of her life. And the person she most feared seeing.

Joey was the reason she came today, but now she was this close to him she felt sick, she turned and saw her sister who caught her eye, abi walked over to where Lauren stood

"How are you?" Lauren asked

"Getting there, how about you?" abi asked back

"Yeah I'm ok. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you abs" Lauren sighed

"It's ok, I understand, you're here now" abi smiled

Both girls looked up when they heard their mother's voice; Tanya hugged Lauren tightly, thanking her for coming. The coffin had been placed in the grave and people were now heading to the reception.

"Do you want a lift with us love, or did you drive?" Tanya asked Lauren

"Actually mum I'm not coming" Lauren said, seeing the look of sadness in her mums eyes

"Lauren you've got to" Tanya pleaded

"I'm sorry mum I can't" Lauren replied

"Ok, well maybe come by the house this evening" Tanya smiled

"I will" Lauren smiled before hugging her mother and sister.

Lauren rushed to her car, fumbling in her bag for her keys,

"Lauren" she heard him call

"no" she replied sharply, she needed to get her emotions under control before she spoke to him, she found her keys and unlocked the door, she reached to open it when joeys hand closed over hers

"Aren't you even gonna say hello babe?" the smooth sound of joeys voice brought back every ounce of hurt and pain of the last 5 years

"Let go of me joey" she said her eyes still focusing on her car

"I don't wanna fight babe" joey whispered in her ear.

Lauren turned her head and glanced up at him, he was even more handsome than she had remembered. It wasn't fair, she looked straight into his deep brown eyes that melted her heart every time. He let go of her hand but his stare kept her pinned to the side of her car, as much as she wanted, she couldn't move.

"I've missed you" he told her

"Joey please" Lauren pleaded

"How's my son?" he asked

"Don't do this joey please" Lauren begged

"He's my son to Lauren, I have a right to know" joey declared

"You made it clear a long time ago that you wanted nothing to do with him, you've never even seen him" Lauren proclaimed. Lauren pulled the handle and opened the car door, she climbed in and was about the shut the door when joey stopped her

"I'm Leon's father, I have questions" joey told her, Lauren knew this would be the mistake of coming back, she knew joey would hassle her over their son, but she still held a lot of hatred for joey

"I'm sure you've got questions joey, but I don't have to answer them, especially not here and now" Lauren told him, she saw his jaw clench,

"Then where?" joey asked

"I don't know" Lauren said, she could feel her chest tightening; she just wanted to get away,

"Joey" Alice called to her brother "we're waiting for you"

"You better go" Lauren said, the words a whisper

"We still need to talk" joey smiled, before walking away.

Lauren slammed her door shut and flipped the switch, locking joey out of the car, her heart and her life. She started the engine and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thank you all so much for the great reviews, i will carry on with the story, so here is the next chapter, **

**i hope you enjoy it, please let me know your thoughts**

* * *

Lauren went and checked on her son, he was happily watching cartoons on the TV; she smiled at him when he turned to look at her,

"Bath in a minute Mr" she told him

"Ok mummy" Leon smiled back,

Lauren headed back into the kitchen where Tanya had poured 2 glasses of wine, ready for their chat,

"So what do you wanna know?" Lauren asked

"How you've been, how's Paris, the shop?" Tanya smiled; for once in her life she could say she was proud of Lauren. After finding out she was pregnant and joey had left her, she headed to Paris and started selling art work, someone offered her a deal of a shop, and now Lauren has her own small shop creating and selling her own artwork

"I'm fine, Paris is good, the shop is good" Lauren replied taking a mouthful of wine

"You know what I mean Lauren, we haven't seen you in a year" Tanya sighed

"Things are going well, me and Leon are happy, and that's all that matters" Lauren told her mum

"What about now your back?" Tanya asked

"Well we're not back for good, just a couple of days mum, and I'm only here for you, dad abs and Oscar" Lauren explained

"Ok darling" Tanya smiled, grateful that her daughter had shown up at all

"Right I'm gonna get Leon bathed and ready for bed" Lauren said, heading out of the kitchen.

(J/L)

After Lauren had bathed and put Leon to bed, she decided to meet Whitney and go for a drink at the Vic, Tanya had offered to watch Leon, so she could go and enjoy herself. Lauren put on some make up and changed into her jeans and vest top, with her leather jacket and wedged heels, she headed out of no.5 across the square to the pub. She walked in and saw Whitney standing at the bar smiling at her

"Alright stranger" Whitney laughed as Lauren gave her a hug

"Yeah I'm good, how are you?" Lauren smiled

"Yeah I'm great me and Ty are engaged" Whitney smiled, showing Lauren her ring

"Wow congratulations" Lauren beamed, she really was happy for her friend

The two girls moved to the other side of the pub and sat down at a table, Lauren was enjoying catching up with her friend. Whitney had only been to Paris twice to visit Lauren, and that was right after Leon was born, so they had 3 years of catching up to get through.

"Do you fancy going to R&R?" Whitney asked after half an hour

"Yeah why not, been a while since I've been clubbing" Lauren laughed.

The girls headed out of the Vic, linked arms and walked through the deserted market towards the club. They were let in pretty quickly as there wasn't a cue. They headed to the bar to get a drink, it was busy in the club, and the music was loud. Lauren felt someone come and stand behind her, and in that instant she knew exactly who it was

"Hello Lauren" he whispered into her ear, Lauren swallowed. She didn't know what to say to him

"When are we gonna have this talk?" he questioned, his lips closer to her ear, she finally turned round to face him

"not now joey, I'm trying to enjoy an evening with my friend" Lauren proclaimed, she knew she couldn't show that he was getting to her, because he was, and she wouldn't be able to control herself, if she didn't put her barriers up

"And where's our son?" joey demanded

"My son, is with his nan, thank you very much" Lauren spat

"Oh I see, Lauren palms him off so she can get pissed" joey said through gritted teeth. Lauren saw red and before joey realised, he felt a sting to his cheek where Lauren slapped him

"Stay away from me and my son" Lauren shouted before storming out, joey chased after her

"Lauren" he called out as she tried to run, but joey soon caught up with her

"Lauren I'm sorry" joey said as he walked next to her, but Lauren carried on walking

"Damn it Lauren will you talk to me" joey said, grabbing her arms and pulling her to a stop

"Let go of me" Lauren said as she clenched her fists

"If you don't run I will" joey said

"Fine I won't run" Lauren sighed, and joey loosened his grip on her

"You haven't changed much, have you" joey laughed

"You don't know anything about me anymore joey" Lauren proclaimed

"I know how to get to you Lauren, just like I am now, and there's nothing you can do about it" joey smirked

"Whatever" Lauren sighed, turning away from him, she knew he was right, but she needed to fight it

"You never gave me a chance to explain, things could have been so different" joey told her

"Sorry if I weren't interested in your pathetic excuses after you left me" Lauren said.

Joey grabbed hold of her arms again, sensing she might run, Lauren looked up into joey's eyes as they glared at each other, and in that moment Lauren had never felt more alive, her blood sizzled in her veins, she couldn't bring herself to look away from him

"I've never been afraid to take what I want Lauren, you know that" joey said moving closer towards her

"And what do you want joey?" Lauren asked, her voice shaking a little

"You" joey whispered before he attacked her lips,

Lauren came to her senses and pushed joey away from her, before she ran away again. This time joey let her go, knowing he was already under her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Again thank you for the reviews, i love reading them, and im glad your all enjoying the story**

**heres the next chapter, i hope you enjoy it, **

**and because you all seem to like the story i will post another chapter later this evening**

* * *

Lauren woke the next the morning to the smell of bacon; she climbed out of her bed, grabbed her dressing gown and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to see Tanya cooking, and abi, Oscar and Leon sitting around the table

"Morning handsome" Lauren smiled, ruffling Leon's hair; he turned and looked up to his mum

"Nanny's making breakfast" Leon said, at nearly 4 years old he was speaking really clearly, Lauren was proud of herself for bringing him up on her own. Every time she looked at him she saw joey though, he had his hair and eyes, it made Lauren smile

"How was last night?" Tanya asked snapping Lauren from her thoughts

"Yeah it was ok" Lauren replied sitting next to her son

"Just ok?" Tanya asked

"I bumped into joey, it wasn't pleasant" Lauren said

"Oh dear, well maybe you two should talk" Tanya reasoned

"Mum!" Lauren proclaimed

"Lauren he his dad" Tanya said, her eyes darting between Lauren and Leon

"I will talk to him mum, when I'm ready. He was the one who left me!" Lauren told her mum

"Ok it's your choice love" Tanya smiled; she didn't want to upset Lauren

"We're gonna go to the park today" Lauren smiled at Leon

"Yay" the child shouted happily.

Half an hour later, Lauren and Leon were both fed and dressed and ready to go to the park, they made their way from no.5 and headed through the market, Lauren smiled hello's at people she knew. Then they arrived at the park, Leon ran to the slide and climbed it, whilst Lauren sat at the bench watching him.

(J/L)

Joey needed time to clear his head, after last night he knew he and Lauren really needed to talk. He just needed the chance to tell her the truth. He headed to the park; it was always the place he went when he wanted to be alone. He got nearer and could hear the laughter and screaming of children, it made him think of his son. Lauren was right, he hadn't seen ever seen him he only knew his name was Leon thanks to Alice. After Lauren had left joey closed himself off from the brannings, and they were happy to accept that, after all it was because of him their daughter had ran off.

Joey turned the corner into the park and froze, he saw Lauren sitting on the bench, he just stood and watched her for a moment, and he saw her watching some children. When he looked closely at one child his heart stopped beating. Tightness spread through joey's chest and fresh air froze in his lungs. It was his son. Leon branning. He still stood rooted to the spot watching the child, Leon looked like joey, he thought. He wondered how much Leon knew about him, if he knew anything at all.

"Mum can I have an ice cream?" Leon beamed running towards Lauren

"come on then Mr, let's go get one" Lauren laughed, taking the child's hand in hers, she stood up and began walking when something caught her eye, she looked over and stopped when she saw joey was watching her

"Mum" Leon said yanking Laurens hand

"Sorry baby come on" Lauren said looking back to her son; she needed to focus on him. After Leon had got his ice cream, he and Lauren went and sat back down on the bench. Joey walked over towards them, and smiled sitting opposite Lauren and their son,

"I just want to talk" joey said, Lauren could see the hurt in his eyes and she felt a little sorry for him

"why don't you go play some more?" Lauren smiled to Leon after he finished his ice cream, the little boy left and bounced off towards the swings

"So what do you want joey?" Lauren demanded,

"I told you last night Lauren" joey replied, but Lauren wasn't looking at him

"Well you're not having me" Lauren replied, finally looking him in the eye, hoping to make him realise

"I want to know my son Lauren" joey said, running his hand through his hair,

"Why now?" Lauren demanded

"I've never not wanted to Lauren, you've just never given me the chance" joey told her

"It's too late now joey, I have a different life, I've moved on," Lauren told him

"Then why when I kissed you last night, did you give yourself away" joey smirked

"Last night was a mistake, and it won't be happening again" Lauren proclaimed

"I've missed you so much Lauren" joey sighed, he knew being cocky wouldn't get him anywhere

"Well you ruined any chance of a future with us joey" Lauren told him

"You need to let me explain to you though Lauren" joey said, he was getting frustrated

"Joey I'm sick off this ok, you ended things with me 5 years ago, why should I give you anything" Lauren said, standing up from her seat

"Please Lauren" joey begged this time

"Leon come on we're going" Lauren shouted over to her son. Leon ran to Lauren and took her hand as they left the park, Leon gave a little smile to joey, and joey's eyes welled up at his son.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Again thanks for the great reviews, im glad you all enjoying the story, it makes me want to keep posting,**

**i know a couple of you have asked about what happened between them, but you will find out in a few chapters time**

**any way heres the next part, hope you enjoy, let me know your thoughts**

* * *

Joey followed Lauren home, she walked up the stairs to no.5, she opened the door and called out to her mum, then she left Leon with Tanya and walked back down the stairs towards joey

"You wanna talk properly lets go" Lauren said as she headed into the Vic, joey followed her in, and went to bar to get them a drink whilst Lauren went and sat at a table

"I've made a mess of things, I never wanted it to be this way with us" he sighed running his hand through his hair "I'm not saying this right" he sighed, confusion filled his eyes

"It's too late, things are too messy between us joey" Lauren sighed,

"But it doesn't have to be too late Lauren, I want you" joey declared

"I don't want to see Leon hurt joey, he's young but he's not stupid" Lauren told him

"I'd never hurt him Lauren" joey said looking straight into Laurens hand, he moved his hand over hers "and I'm sorry I hurt you" he said squeezing her hand gently

For 5 years Lauren had waited for joeys apology, but it didn't ease the pain in her heart because of course she still loved him, and she had done for the last 5 years and she knew she would till the day she died. There was no one else for Lauren. But a simple apology couldn't make the pain disappear,

"Are you sorry joey?" Lauren asked, she still let his hand hold hers

"You'll never know how much Lauren" joey whispered, Lauren could see the pain in his eyes, but she knew she needed to think of Leon now, not just her feelings

"I won't let you do this to me again joey" she proclaimed

"Do what?" he asked confused

"I don't want to remember, it hurts too much thinking about it all" she sighed.

A part of her wanted to give into him, and his words that she had waited to hear, but she knew better. She needed to remember the lies he had told her 5 years ago.

"I need to go now" she said getting up from her seat

"I don't want to fight with you Lauren" joey said taking a hold of Laurens hand again, "please just tell me about my son" he asked, Lauren gave a small smile and sat back down

"He's a good boy, the best thing that's ever happened to me. He loves cartoons, and likes reading books. He loves going to nursery as well, he loves painting, just like me" Lauren smiled

"He sounds perfect" joey smiled back

"Do you want visitation rights?" Lauren blurted out

"What?" joey asked confused?

"Is that why you're being like this with me, because you want to start seeing him?" Lauren asked

"Would you let me if I asked?" joey questioned

"No. I don't know" Lauren sighed

"I know I don't know Leon, and I know I've not been a father to him, but I don't want him to grow up thinking I didn't want him, because I did, and I still do. And I still want you" joey declared

"Joey please, I don't want him hurt, not like I've been" Lauren sighed

"I made love to you that day Lauren, we made him, he's a part of both of us" joey told her

Lauren wanted to close her eyes against the memory of hers and joeys love making, remembering the way he kissed her, touched her and made love to her. They couldn't deny their feelings, and to Lauren it had felt so right, it didn't matter that they were cousins. But then he went and broke her heart.

"If you want to see Leon, it has to be on my terms" Lauren said exhaling a breath

"Thank you" joey smiled, taking Laurens hand and squeezing it,

"I have to go now" Lauren said, standing up and heading out of the Vic, of course joey followed her again

"Let me walk you home" joey smiled

"It's only their joey" Lauren laughed pointing at her house

"I wouldn't be gentlemen if I didn't walk you" he smiled back.

Joey pulled Lauren to a stop as they arrived outside no.5, he turned her round and looked into her eyes, he moved a strand of hair from her face, Lauren leaned toward him wanting to kiss him, but she caught herself, her insides clenching to an almost physical ache. Lauren had never been as attracted to someone as she was with joey; he knew how to push all her buttons. Joey moved further forward, his lips so close to hers,

"Remember that day Lauren, I know it didn't end the way we wanted it to, but I know what I want Lauren. I'm going to fight for Leon and for you" joey declared, before walking away from Lauren.


	5. Chapter 5

**im glad everyones been enjoying the story, here is the next chapter, there will only be 1 today, but i hope you enjoy it**

**please let me know your thoughts,**

**see you tomorrow**

* * *

Lauren tossed and turned that night, she couldn't get joey out of her head, he was under her skin, and the only way to get him out was to leave and go back to Paris, but the thought of going back made her heart break. Yes joey had been saying all the right stuff, all the stuff she had longed to hear him say, but in her mind she knew she needed to keep him at arm's length so as not to end up heartbroken again, and to make sure Leon doesn't get hurt.

She finally decided to get up at half 7, she headed into the kitchen where she saw her mum getting sorted for work,

"Anything you need to tell me?" Tanya asked as Lauren sat down

"No why?" Lauren asked confused

"About you and joey?" Tanya said raising an eye brow

"He wants to see Leon, I said he could on my terms" Lauren said

"Ok then, well just be careful" Tanya smiled.

3 hours later:

Lauren had left Leon with abi, whilst she headed through the square towards R she walked in and saw a boy stacking the bar up

"Is joey about?" Lauren asked

"I'll just get him for you" the boy said, before heading back to the office,

"Cant this wait?" joey asked coming through the door

"If you're busy I can go" Lauren said

"No its ok, I thought you were someone else" joey smiled

"Ok thank you" Lauren smiled and followed joey back to his office

"So what can I do for you?" joey smiled

"You've done well for yourself" Lauren smiled looking round the office, joey had bought the club off phill Mitchel 2 years ago, Sharon still had her share in the club, and they worked well together,

"Look Lauren have you come here to check up on me, or is this about Leon?" joey asked sensing Lauren was nervous

"It's about what you said last night, about fighting for me" Lauren said, looking at her hands

"I haven't changed my mind" joey grinned with relief, knowing she wouldn't be there if she didn't feel anything for him

"I'm not the same girl I was 5 years ago joey" Lauren sighed

"I have a pretty good idea what you're like" he smirked, Lauren clenched her fists, joey half expected her to punch him. He knew he couldn't be too cocky with Lauren or he would lose her for good,

"I'm sorry I left you know" joey said looking up at her, but Lauren didn't respond

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when Leon was born, you have no idea how much I regret it" joey continued, he moved round so he was stood in front of her, he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and his thumb gently caressed her cheek,

"I want you to remember how it was with us" he whispered still looking into her eyes

"You lied to me 5 years ago" Lauren whispered back

"I know babe, and I'm sorry" joey whispered, he leaned forward and captured her lips, as he began kissing her, and he could feel her kiss him back. He moved his hand from her cheek and put it round her waist pulling her in close to him. Lauren soon gained composure and pushed joey away from her

"No we can't do this" she sighed

"We can babe, its ok" joey said smiling at her

"No, I knew this would happen. I just came here to tell you I'm not interested joey" Lauren replied, but she couldn't look him in the eye

"Oh you're interested babe. What your feeling is desire for me, you want it as much as I do" joey grinned

"I've got to go" Lauren said, before running out of the office, and out of the club.

(J/L)

Lauren ran home after her encounter with joey, she went home and saw abi was still out with Leon. Lauren sat in the lounge her mind wandering to what happened with joey. She couldn't forget the way joeys hand felt on her skin and the jolt of electricity it sent through her body, and when he kissed her, she got so lost in the kiss, but she knew she was falling for him all over again, and she knew that it was dangerous.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: sorry for the late update this evening, but here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy, let me know your thoughts**

* * *

3 days later, and Lauren was still on the square. Something just stopped her from going back to Paris just yet. But she had enjoyed spending some time with her friends and family. She hadn't seen joey for the last 3 days either; she had stayed at home, or gone to the Vic when she knew he was working.

"Are you sure you don't mind Leon going with you?" Lauren asked Tanya

"No course not love, Ava's looking forward to meeting him" Tanya smiled back. Tanya was going to visit her half-sister for the night and said she would take Leon to give Lauren some time to herself, knowing she needed it,

"Ok well if you need me to come get him, or anything ring me" Lauren smiled

"I will darling don't worry. You just enjoy your own time" Tanya smiled,

"Right Mr, you be good for nanny yeah" Lauren smiled kneeling down to her son's height

"I will mummy" he smiled

"I love you" Lauren told him

"I love you to mummy" Leon smiled back, hugging him mum

"Bye love" Tanya smiled as she and Leon climbed into the car.

(J/L)

Lauren laid in the bath, enjoying the peace when there was a knock at the door; she knew it wouldn't be abi, as she had gone with Tanya. Lauren grabbed her towel and wrapped it round her body before running down the stairs to open the door,

"Wow I think all my dreams have just come true" joey smirked, standing at the door

"What do you want?" Lauren asked, not like the disadvantage of only being in a towel

"I saw your mum and everyone go out, so gathered you would be alone" joey said

"Right, so what do you want?" Lauren asked

"To talk some more" joey said giving a small smile

"What's left to say joey?" Lauren questioned

"I wanna explain why I left, and broke up with you" joey told her,

"Fine, you can come in" Lauren said moving aside, to let joey in

"Are you staying like that?" he asked, his eyes glaring all over Laurens body

"No I'm going to get changed, so put your tongue back in" Lauren laughed as she ran up the stairs.

Lauren changed into some tracksuit bottoms and a vest top, and she slung her hair up in a bun, when she came downstairs she saw joey in the lounge looking at photos on the fire place

"He was a gorgeous baby" Lauren said, joey turned to smile at her

"He looks so much like me when I was a baby" joey said turning back to look at the pictures

"He still does" Lauren said, moving to sit on the sofa

"I've missed so much" joey sighed, moving to sit on the sofa with her

"Yeah you have, his first words, the first time he walked" Lauren said, remembering all the great things her son had done so far in his short space of life

"So what have you been doing these last 5 years?" joey asked

"Working and raising my son" Lauren told him

"How's Paris?" joey questioned

"It's good, the shops going great, people love my work" Lauren smiled

"I'm proud of how well you've done" joey complimented

"Thank you" Lauren blushed at his comment,

Joey took Laurens hands in his and pulled her closer to him, joey turned one hand around and kissed the pulse point on her wrist, Lauren wondered if he could tell how fast her heart was beating, at the feel of him touching her. Butterflies had taken over Laurens stomach, she knew she had to stop him, or she wouldn't stop at all,

"Don't make me remember" she sighed, looking down at their hands

"I can't forget" joey said, using one hand to lift her chin, so their eyes met

"You didn't want me joey, you told me that yourself" Lauren said, still staring into his eyes

"I did Lauren. You've never given me a chance to explain what happened that night" joey replied

"I don't want to hear anymore" Lauren said, looking away again

"I wanted Leon, Lauren. But as much as I wanted him, I wanted you even more" joey told her, Laurens eyes gazed back at joey, and she could see the hurt in his eyes, was he really being honest with her? Or was he just playing with her emotions again?

Joeys hand slipped from Laurens and cupped her face, he moved his face closer to hers, Laurens eyes closed as joeys lips connected with hers, his tongue guiding along her bottom lip asking for entry, and soon their tongues were swirling around with each other. Lauren moaned into joey's mouth, her resolve crumbling as the memories of being with joey came flooding back, tears started rolling down her cheeks, she couldn't stop them

"Hey what's wrong?" joey asked pulling away, seeing her tears

"I can't do this joey" she whispered as more tears fell

"It's ok Lauren, we both want it" joey said, using the pad of his thumb to wipe her tears away

"You left me joey, what gives you the right to have me back now" Lauren questioned

"I never wanted to break up with you Lauren, I had no choice, Derek and your mum saw to that" joey sighed, he had been trying to tell Lauren all along

"What do you mean my mum?" Lauren asked, wiping the rest of her tears away and looking up at joey

"The night of the crash, when you told your mum you loved me, she and Derek put it into plan that I had to break up with you" joey explained

"Why would she do that?" Lauren asked confused

"Because they didn't like the idea of us being together, she told me it was wrong, and that she wanted me away from you and Derek agreed the same. I couldn't do nothing" joey said, running his hand through his hair

"You could have told me joey, we would have sorted it" Lauren said

"it was for the best babe, and then when Alice told me you were pregnant, I knew it was mine, and I tried to get in contact with you, but your mum wouldn't let me, she told me you didn't want me anymore, and that you just wanted the baby" joey continued

"I never said that" Lauren said, as more tears began to fall

"I didn't know what to think, we had been apart for 3 weeks, and you still kept trying to get me back, and it was killing me lauren" joey sighed

"then why didn't you come to me, try with me?" lauren asked

"because I was scared that what your mum said was true" joey replied, lauren looked into joeys eyes and saw the hurt

"I still love you Lauren, so much" joey said, as tears filled his own eyes

"I need some time to think" Lauren said

"Ok, well I'll leave you alone, but please think about us Lauren; I will fight and never give up on us" joey said as he stood up and left.

Lauren heard the front door shut, and she curled into a ball on the sofa and sobbed. Everybody she thought had loved her or she had loved had been letting her down. Yes she loved joey, but she needed to put Leon first now. And she and her mum needed a long chat.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ok so i guess from no reviews, you didnt enjoy that chapter? i hope i didnt dissapoint, anyway here is the next chapter, hopefully you'll let me know your thoughts, if not i can always stop the story, let me know**

* * *

Tanya and Leon arrived home the following morning; they walked in and found Lauren asleep on the sofa,

"Mummy wake up" Leon laughed jumping on the sofa, Lauren grumbled as she woke up,

"Everything alright love?" Tanya smiled

"Its fine" Lauren snapped, standing up and putting all her attention on Leon.

"Lauren what's wrong?" Tanya asked, noting her daughters tone

"Abi can you maybe take Leon to the park, me and mum need to talk" Lauren told her

"Of course, come on Leon we'll go get an ice cream as well" abi smiled, taking the child's hand and leading him out of the house,

"So what do you want to talk about love?" Tanya asked, sitting in the armchair as Lauren sat back on the sofa

"Why don't we start from the beginning of everything mum" Lauren said, raising an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked confused

"Well the night me and joey were going to run away and we crashed, and he left me, and you told him to? Does that refresh your memory?" Lauren snapped

"He told you?" Tanya asked

"Yeah, we spent most of yesterday talking" Lauren proclaimed

"I knew it, I knew he would win you back again" Tanya said getting angry

"He's not won me back, but what I want to know is why you lied to me? Leon could have had his father, and I could have been happy" Lauren exclaimed

"You are happy though love, you've got Leon" Tanya tried to reason

"You think I'm happy mum? No! and I haven't been since that night that joey left me, and now I find out it's all to do with you and Derek, only I'm not gonna get nothing from him because he's dead" Lauren shouted

"Lauren please calm down, I can explain" Tanya said, as she began to get upset

"Come on then mum, explain to me why you thought it was a good idea to ruin my life?" Lauren shouted

"You're my daughter; I only wanted you to be happy. Joeys your cousin, its wrong, how do you think people would have reacted?" Tanya questioned

"We would have got through it mum, we loved each other" Lauren stated

"I know darling, and I wish to this day I didn't get involved, that way you wouldn't have gone to Paris" Tanya sighed

"So why did you?" Lauren asked

"Because Derek threatened to tell the police that you were driving, and I needed to protect you" Tanya explained

"I can't believe you never told me, I'm angry at joey for not telling me, but you're my mum" Lauren said as she began to cry

"Please darling I never meant to hurt you, I was just doing what I thought was best" Tanya said, moving from her seat to hug Lauren

"But it wasn't for the best mum was it?" Lauren told her

"Joey does still love you, I know he does" Tanya proclaimed

"I know, he's told me" Lauren said, giving a small smile

"And do you still love him?" Tanya asked

"I'll always love him mum, but he hurt me, I can't just get over that, can i?" Lauren sighed

"well only you can decide whether to trust him or not" Tanya said smiling back, Lauren leaned in for a hug, as her mum held her they heard the front door slam shut and abi came running in

"Did you come and get Leon?" abi said as she tried to gain her breath

"No he's with you, isn't he?" Lauren said standing from her seat

"I only took my eyes off him for a couple of minutes I swear" abi said as tears began to fall.

Lauren ran out of the house and started shouting for Leon, she ran down through the market, but couldn't see him anywhere. She came near to R&R and joey saw her calling for Leon,

"Lauren what's going on?" joey asked seeing the distressed look on Laurens face

"Leon's missing" Lauren cried

"it's ok, come on we'll find him" joey said taking her hand "can you finish up mate" joey said to one of his workers before he and Lauren left,

"He was at the park with abi" Lauren said, as she and joey ran towards the park,

When they got their Lauren called for Leon over and over, but still got no response, she was checking the entire playground, whilst joey went off towards the duck pond.

"Leon" joey shouted, he saw the little boy trying to chase the ducks

"Hey mate, your mummy's looking for you" joey said leaning down to Leon's level

"Where's mummy?" the child asked

"Come with me and we'll go let her know you're ok" joey said as he picked the small boy up and headed over to the playing equipment,

"Lauren" he called to her, and as soon as she saw joey had hold of Leon, a rush of love washed over her as she saw her son with his father, she went flying over to them and began checking that Leon

was alright, joey passed the child to lauren

"Don't you ever run off again" Lauren said cuddling and kissing her child all over, as she began to cry

"Sorry mummy" Leon said, as he saw that his mummy was upset

"it's ok baby, your safe now, that's all that matters" Lauren sighed as she tried to stop the tears, "thank you so much joey" she said, but joey pulled her in for a hug, holding Lauren and Leon close to him

"It's ok, he's our son, I weren't gonna let nothing happen to him" joey smiled as he kissed the top of Laurens head, Lauren looked up and smiled to joey

"Thank you" she whispered

"I love you Lauren" joey proclaimed,

Lauren looked straight into joeys eyes and smiled at him, before leaning up to give him a small kiss. And whether she realised it or not, she'd just given joey the hope that he wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, its nice to hear them, and i was worried i had dissapointed.**

**- this chapter is rated M, due to sex scene, so you have been warned**

**- hope you enjoy, let me know your thoughts**

* * *

Joey walked Lauren and Leon home; he wanted to spend some time with them both. They arrived back at no.5 and abi and Tanya came rushing into the hallway

"Oh thank god, is he ok?" Tanya asked

"Yeah, joey found him" Lauren said, smiling up at joey

"I'm so sorry Lauren, I really am" abi cried

"He's ok abi, that's all that matters" Lauren said "but I'm gonna put him to bed, he's had a busy day" Lauren smiled

"I'll be off then" joey said to Lauren,

"No, you can stay and help if you like?" Lauren smiled

"Yeah I'd like that" joey smiled back

Lauren and joey headed upstairs with Leon, Lauren helped him put his pyjamas on and tucked him into bed, before kissing him goodnight,

"I love you baby" Lauren said

"I love you too mummy" Leon smiled back,

"Do you mind if I come round in a bit?" Lauren asked joey as they headed back downstairs

"Yeah sure" joey smiled

"Ok I'll come over in about half an hour" Lauren smiled as she said bye to joey.

(J/L)

"I won't be long mum, if you need me, then call me" Lauren smiled to her mum

"Its fine, I'm sure you've got plenty to sort out" Tanya said giving a small smile

"No thanks to this family" Lauren sighed

"I am sorry Lauren, I was only trying to do what was best for you" Tanya said

"I know mum, it's just hard to still get my head round it all" Lauren replied.

Joey was sat in the lounge watching TV, when the door knocked, he knew it would be Lauren, he felt nervous about what she wanted, he smiled at her as he opened the door, and Lauren smiled back

"You alright?" joey asked

"Yeah, mums watching Leon, I've got something for you" Lauren smiled

"Ok, come through, do you want a drink?" joey asked

"No I'm alright thanks" Lauren said as she followed joey into the lounge

"So what have you got for me?" joey asked

"This" Lauren said as she handed joey a photo album,

Joey opened it and looked at the first picture; it was a baby picture of Leon. He couldn't help it but he reached out, tracing the line of the child's cheek, he had a head full of dark brown hair, joey looked up at Lauren but couldn't find any words to describe what he was feeling

"I took that when he was 3 weeks old" Lauren smiled

"He's beautiful" joey smiled, his chest tight with emotion

"This was him at about 9 months, he had started crawling and was in to everything" Lauren laughed, turning the page to show joey

"Wow" was all joey could manage

"I took loads of pictures of him, there are ones of him walking," Lauren smiled, turning more pages to show joey

"There great, thank you so much for showing me" joey smiled

"I done them for you" Lauren said looking up at joey

Joey moved the album onto the table, and moved himself closer to Lauren, his lips hovering over hers, with a feather touch; he moved his mouth across hers,

"Kiss me joey, please" Lauren pleaded

Her words were all it took for his desire to set off and he couldn't hold back any longer. Joey took her mouth and kissed her like he had wanted to for the last 5 years, their tongues entwined, both fighting for dominance of the kiss, Lauren released a small moan, before pressing her body into his, her hands found his hair and began running her fingers through it. Joey couldn't get enough of her, he needed and wanted more. Joey pushed Lauren on the sofa, until his body covered hers,

"You belong to me" he whispered against her lips

"I want you joey, I've never stopped" Lauren said, as joey worked his way down to her neck, her words blazed through joey and his erection strained against his jeans, he wanted to be inside her, feel her hot and wet around him

"I want you naked" joey told her looking into her eyes and all he saw was desire, joey pulled her into a sitting position as they helped undress each other, taking small kisses whilst doing it.

Finally they were both naked, the only thing separating them was air, joey grabbed a condom from his wallet, and there would be no unplanned pregnancies this time. Lauren gave joey a seductive smile and took the condom from his hand, she tore the wrapper open, and rolled the condom over his length, joey closed his eyes at the pleasure.

Joey laid Lauren back onto the sofa, her legs parted and joey moved between them, Lauren locked her legs around his waist and he dove into her. A low moan escaped his lips, as he thrust into her, the need to possess her completely increased. nothing had ever felt this good, her skin against his, Laurens moans started to increase and her nails dug into joeys back, he knew she was slipping over the edge, and he went with her. Powerful waves of pleasure crashed through his body, until he couldn't think any longer, only feel. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Lauren watching him,

"You ok?" joey asked her

"I'm better than ok" Lauren laughed

"Good, because we've still got the whole night ahead of us, and we've got 5 years to catch up on" joey smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

**heres the next part, hope you enjoy, wont get to upload now till next week as going on holiday **

* * *

"God ive missed you" joey smiled as he curled around Laurens body

"I've missed you too, I can't believe everything we've been through" Lauren replied

"It's ok, we've got each other back now babe, that's what matters" joey replied

"We need to tell Leon though" Lauren said turning to face him

"Ok babe, it's up to you, I'm not gonna force you" joey smiled

"I should be getting home" Lauren said

"You could stay longer and go before anyone gets up" joey laughed

"Ok, I like the sound of that" Lauren smiled, curling further into joey's body.

(J/L)

"And where have you been?" Tanya asked as Lauren tried sneaking back into no.5 early the next morning

"I was at joeys, talking" Lauren said, feeling embarrassed

"Oh, just talking" Tanya smirked

"God I feel like 19 again, sneaking about" Lauren laughed

"Oh it's alright darling, you're a grown up now" Tanya laughed

"Was Leon ok?" Lauren asked

"Yeah he's still sleeping" Tanya replied

"Ok, well me and joey are gonna take him out today, see how they get on" Lauren explained

"Sounds like a good idea, so you and joey have sorted things now?" Tanya questioned

"I dunno if I'm honest with you mum, yeah we talked about things, but I've still gotta go back to Paris" Lauren said

"Isn't there any way you can move back here?" Tanya asked

"I dunno mum, and if I'm honest I don't know if I want to. I love Paris and so does Leon" Lauren sighed

"But joey's got the club" Tanya said

"Yeah I know, I suppose we will have to talk about what does gonna happen with us" Lauren said, giving her mum a small smile.

(J/L)

Lauren had climbed out of the shower, and went to check on Leon, he was in his room watching cartoons, Lauren heard the door knock, and heard Tanya go and answer,

"Lauren joeys here" Tanya shouted up

"Ok I'm coming" Lauren replied, grabbing her dressing gown,

"We need to stop meeting in compromising positions miss branning" joey laughed looking at Lauren

"I think you do it on purpose" Lauren laughed, as joey winked at her

"Anyway what can I do for you?" Lauren questioned

"I thought maybe we could go to the zoo" joey asked

"I think we're a bit old Joe" Lauren laughed

"I meant with Leon" joey replied

"I'll ask him" Lauren smiled, as she called for Leon, he came down the stairs, smiling

"Joey wanted to know if you wanna go to the zoo today." Lauren asked

"Yeah" the child shouted

"Great, I'll have to get ready first" Lauren smiled

"Come watch cartoons joey" Leon said, taking joeys hand and leading him upstairs.

(J/L)

Half an hour later, Lauren had finished getting ready and headed into where her boys were, she smiled when she saw them laying on the bed glued to the TV,

"You two ready?" she asked

"Yeah let's go mum" Leon shouted, jumping from the bed and running downstairs.

They got into the car, and made the 45 minute journey to London zoo. As soon as they arrived Leon was jumping around telling Lauren what animals he wanted to see. They got their hands stamped and headed through the turn stalls. Leon was getting so excited looking at all the animals.

"He's so energetic" joey laughed, as he took Laurens hand and they walked along behind Leon

"Tell me about it" Lauren laughed back

"I don't wanna miss out on anymore Lauren" joey proclaimed

"I don't want you to either joey, but we live in Paris, and you're here" Lauren sighed,

"Can't you come back here?" joey questioned

"It would take a lot of work, I'd have to get a new shop" Lauren said

"I'll help babe" joey smiled

"Leon would love being closer to my lot as well" Lauren smiled

"Please babe, we can get a place, we can be a family" joey smiled

"Ok, I'll have to speak to Leon first" Lauren replied, joey stopped her from walking and kissed her,

"Ergh mummy" Leon laughed, seeing the two

"Come on mate, wanna get on my shoulders?" joey asked as Leon beamed a smile. Joey picked the child up and pulled him onto his shoulders, he took Laurens hand and the three of them continued walking.

(J/L)

4 hours later, the three of them pulled up outside no.5, Lauren and joey climbed out of the car, joey carried Leon up the stairs and played him on the sofa, as he had fallen asleep in the car,

"Thanks so much for today joey" Lauren smiled

"You're welcome babe" joey smiled back

"Do you wanna stay tonight?" Lauren asked

"Yeah why not" joey smiled

"Can you carry him up to bed please?" Lauren asked, and joey took his son and carried him up to bed, followed by Lauren.

"I love you mummy" Leon said as Lauren tucked him in

"I love you to babe" Lauren smiled

"I love joey too" Leon said

"And he loves you baby" Lauren replied

"I wish joey was my daddy" Leon whispered before falling back to sleep.

Lauren knew she and joey would need to sit and talk to Leon properly, especially if they were going to stay in Welford.


End file.
